1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a remote-controlled safety control system, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for informing an operator of the correct status upon the activation of an alarm.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally a remote-controlled safety control system is used for crime prevention, disaster prevention, and gas leak detection, and for continuous sensing for changes in other unattended operations, and an operator is needed for the maintenance of the system. U.S. Pat. No. 4,092,643 entitled Security Device, U.S. Pat. No. 4,160,246 entitled Wireless Multi-Head Smoke Detector System, U.S. Pat. No. 4,994,787 entitled Remote Intrusion Alarm Condition Advisory System, and U.S. Pat. No. 5, 422,626 entitled Electrical Monitoring System for example, each endeavor to construct wireless remote control alarm systems. Since these conventional remote-controlled control systems are usually equipped merely with a line-printer and a cathode ray tube for maintenance, an operator can not recognize the correct cause of an alarm activation and even may not realize that an alarm activation has occurred if the operator stays at locations, such as a night-duty room other than a control room.